nanohafandomcom-20200214-history
Reinforce
| last = | voices = }} is a key character in Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's, who reveals herself near the end. She does not appear in either Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha or the alternate universe shown in the Triangle Heart series. She is voiced by . The former Book of Darkness and creator of the Wolkenritter (Signum, Vita, Shamal and Zafira), Reinforce was reformed by master::Hayate Yagami and became her partner. Reinforce is a Lost Logia and an intelligent creation of Belkan mages whose names have been lost to time. In Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS, she is the main inspiration for the much smaller Reinforce Zwei. Name Presumably, Reinforce was named after a from , which was destroyed and rebuilt as the smaller "Reinforce Jr.". Reinforce in A's Hayate, once placed inside a void in the Book's separate dimension, opens her eyes after presumably being asleep, but the Book tells her to go back to sleep and escape the tragic reality. She refuses, and instead absorbs the knowledge of the Book of Darkness, gaining greater control over it and learning of everything that has been going on behind her back, including the innocence of Nanoha Takamachi and Fate Testarossa including more of the sadness of the Wolkenritter. Just as the Book has Nanoha cornered, Hayate takes control of her body again so that Nanoha can disable it. During this process, Hayate gives the Book a new name, "Reinforce". Hayate reprograms the entire Book, but something still remains inside that wants to continue its former programming. She identifies it as a corrupted automated defense program and says that it caused the evil aspect of the Book. Reinforce frees Hayate and becomes her partner. The characters involved in the incident from both the Time-Space Administration Bureau meet up with the Wolkenritter, who had recently been reformed by Hayate. Reinforce and Hayate perform a Unison to enable Hayate to use both Mid-Childan and Belka magic. The group teams up and defeats the viral creature. In the aftermath of the battle, Reinforce believes that she has to be destroyed for the virus never to return, and convinces Nanoha and Fate to do so. Hayate, however refuses to let her go. After persuading Hayate to her side, Reinforce asks the girl one request: to give the new container a new title, "The Blessed Wind", stating that she will always be with Hayate through the Knights and the new container. Reinforce then turns into a small form of the Schwertkreuz, the staff that Hayate uses in place of an intelligent device. In an epilogue that bridges the gap between A's and StrikerS, Reinforce is revealed to have been the main inspiration for a new type. Known as Reinforce Zwei ("Two" in German). She is much smaller than her predecessor but still allows the normal functions of a device type::is a::Unison Device. Reinforce II in StrikerS :See Reinforce Zwei. In Force Reinforce appears briefly in the appears in::Magical Chronicle Lyrical Nanoha Force prologue, in a flashback of the Ancient Belkan era. Powers Reinforce presumably has had access to all spells cast by the Wolkenritter, as well as those who had their Linker Cores drained for the Book of Darkness. As such, she is possibly the single most powerful character seen so far. Like the Wolkenritter and many other mages, she was capable of uses::flight and uses::telepathy. Knight Armor Reinforce's Knight Armor takes the form of a plain black minidress with a gold band around her waist, two more crossing over her chest, and a red belt around her neck. She wears fingerless gloves, and armoured black boots with socks of two different lengths. In combat she adds a navy jacket and duster with gold trim similar to Signum's, along with two pairs of raven-like wings. While under the influence of her corrupted Defence Program, Reinforce has red lines on her skin, a small pair of wings on her head, and red cords wrapped around her right arm and the exposed skin on her legs. The first two traits are shown by the Defence Program itself when it is separated from Reinforce. Spells Category:Characters Category:Devices